The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley
The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley is the 98th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 92nd episode to be aired. In this Moat, teams have to progress from giant inflatable lily-pad to giant inflatable lily-pad using a wooden plank. Both players must cross before the team hits their gong. One of the brightest literary talents of the early 1800's was a beautiful English woman named Mary Shelley. She wrote the classic horror novel Frankenstein. Her friends were aghast. "How can such a lovely creature create such a horrifying monster?" Legend has it that perhaps she didn't create it. One night, seeking refuge from a storm, Mary entered a dark forboden tavern. Moments later, a hulking shadowed figure sat down next to her. "Beware." "Where, be where?" "No, no, you don't understand me." Mary shivered as his hideous voice rasped out the story of a horrible monster that had terrorized a small German village. "He was brought back from the dead by an evil doctor, a former pediatrician from Bavaria." From his ragged coat he drew out an old and yellowing manuscript. "But another monster will never be created, for now you hold the secret. Guard it well..." Lightning flashed and Mary caught a glimpse at a horribly scarred face. Then the hulking figure strolled away into the night. Her heart raced as she read the cover. "The Secrets of Life and Death by Victor Frankenstein." Shelley wrote her novel, but kept the secret diary hidden away until it eventually made its way to the Temple. The Blue Barracudas are Kate, who rollerblades and wants to be a brain surgeon, and Larry, who plays basketball and plays in a band. The Silver Snakes are Ashlee, who studies ballet and is drama club president, and Clyde, who plays football and is in the Boy Scouts. Six Chapters of "Frankenstein" (Pop-Up Tunnel) Good novels don't come easy, even to authors like Mary Shelley; scattered throughout the table were six chapters of Frankenstein. When Kirk gave the signal, Ashlee and Kate would pop through one of the holes to find the first chapter, then come back to the starting point and place it in its proper position on the board, and whoever got all six by the end of 60 seconds would win. Ashlee and Kate tied with 2 chapters each, awarding both teams a half-Pendant. Frankenstein's Electricity (Spinning Platforms) According to legend, Victor Frankenstein gave the monster life with a jolt of electricity; here, Clyde and Larry would have to generate that electricity. When Kirk gave the signal, they would spin the wheel as many times as possible, and whoever created the most electrical charges in 60 seconds would win. This game started off close, but Larry was a tad quicker than Clyde; he ultimately won 13-12, raising the Blue Barracudas' score to one full Pendant. Ring around the Monster (Rubber Ring Toss) Like the frightened villagers in Frankenstein, the teams must now capture the monster; when Kirk gave the signal, Clyde and Kate would throw a ring up to Ashlee and Larry, who would fly over to the monster and drop it on him before retreating. The team that got all six rings onto the monster within 60 seconds would win; the Blue Barracudas won with 18 seconds remaining, giving them two Pendants to the Silver Snakes' half-Pendant (they only had 4 rings around the monster). Neither player on the Barracudas moved at an incredible speed, but they seemed to have a well-built plan. Kate made it all the way to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey before being removed from the temple, and Larry took over with 1:13 to go. At the Pit, he made a smart move and climbed up to the King's Storeroom instead of going to the Chamber and taking time climbing the ladder. He made it into the Shrine with a full thirty-nine seconds remaining. He was just a room away from the artifact! Unfortunately, he had incredible difficulty assembling the monkey. The base was sideways, the belly was upside-down, and the head was reversed, but he tried forcing it down with all his might anyway! Although Olmec's legend spoke much of Frankenstein, Larry was not supposed to make the monkey resemble him. He wasted the rest of the run here. The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley Part 1 The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley Part 2 * The original prize plugs for this episode were as follows: ** George and Jimmy figures (Moat Crossing) ** Moon Shoes (Steps of Knowledge) ** Looney Tunes B-Ball for Super Nintendo (Temple Games) * This was the last episode in the series where a team of Blue Barracudas and a team of Silver Snakes completed against each other in the Temple Games. This is also the only episode in season 3 to produce this combination of teams. * This was the first episode in Season 3 where a team of Blue Barracudas competed in the Temple Run. * This was the only episode where contestants attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the Dark Forest and the third Temple Guard was not encountered during the Temple Run. * This episode shows one of the most infamous attempts to assemble the Silver Monkey. ** In the movie, Noah, Sadie, and Dudley struggled with the silver monkey as a reference to Larry's failure at assembling the silver monkey. * This was the only episode where a contestant vocally joins Kirk during the sign off of the show. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room Category:Red/Blue/Green/Silver Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Silver Snakes Category:Blue Barracudas Category:2 Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered